gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Manami
Manami (愛美 Manami) is an original character who makes her debut in the Chou Super Robot Wars series as one of the selectable protagonists for the Avatar to be his/her companion throughout the game. She also makes a playable appearance in Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds – Ultimate Edition. She is a mysterious magical girl who travels from the future to help combat the forces of evil responsible for the merging of the Multiverse and stop the disorder of time and space that brought together different heroes and figure of the past, present and future. Appearance Manami is a girl with average height and a somewhat voluptuous body with BWH measurements of 88-65-73. She has black-and-white hair similar to her father and is oddly-shaped like her mother's in that it is shaped like a crown. She has two flowers, a lavender flower and sunflower, decorated on her head and pink eyes. She wears a scarlet-colored skin-tight leather body suit with gold and black trimmings, and a red Shinra jacket decorated with another flower. Background To be added If she is chosen to be the girlfriend of the protagonist (if the player is male), after the final battle against the Anti-God, Manami saves his life on her own from being engulfed by the exploding carcass of the final enemy. After restoring consciousness, the player thanks Manami and proposes to her in front of their allies and the entire universe. Manami accepts and they kiss, together with the voices of billions cheering for them and the victory. Personality Despite having a bold and strong exterior, her personality is more fragile than led to believe. As such, Manami is a very kind person who rarely gets angry at the people who she is friends with. She despises the idea of war and wants everyone to live in peace. Despite her compassion and pacifist nature, she is willing to fight her enemies if she has to protect the ones she loves. She also shows great interest in flowers. She hates getting near smoke or a fire. Chou Super Robot Wars Manami debuts as one of the five main characters of Chou Super Robot Wars AE and Chou Super Robot Wars M. She pilots the Magical Robo MagiSun or the Magical Robo MagiMoon. She would later the Super Magical Robo MagiEarth. Magical Robo MagiSun * Height: 48 meters * Weight: 4,000 metric tons The is one of the two primary Super Robots that Manami controls and one of the Banpresto Original mecha that are created exclusively in Chou Super Robot Wars. Attacks (MagiSun) MagiSun has the following attacks: Stats (MagiSun) Magical Robo MagiMoon * Height: 48 meters * Weight: 4,000 metric tons The is one of the two primary Super Robots that Manami controls and one of the Banpresto Original mecha that are created exclusively in Chou Super Robot Wars. Attacks (MagiMoon) MagiMoon has the following attacks: Stats (MagiMoon) Super Magical Robo MagiEarth * Height: 68 meters * Weight: 8,000 metric tons The is Manami's upgrade to either MagiSun or MagiMoon. Attacks (MagiEarth) MagiEarth has the following attacks: Stats (MagiEarth) Project X Zone 3 Manami appears in the Ultimate Edition of ''Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds'' as a Solo Unit and a playable character with a major role in the Nintendo Switch update. Trivia * She is one of the several available love interests that the player's Avatar can choose to end up together in the end. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:New characters Category:Original characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Banpresto